For the Love of a Duelist
by Blackfirewitch50
Summary: Has Atemu finally found a girl he loves? or will Kaiba try to take her from him? Tears will fall, relationships will be tested, friendships will be broken and a love triangle gets to crazy. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 New Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh just the OC. Enjoy!

Author Note: I have tried to upload this like 10 times trying to change the format but it won't work sorry guys but those who decide to read the big long paragraph thanks much!

Chapter 1

New Friend

Atemu X OC Seto X OC Anzu X Yugi

"Yugi dinner is ready" said grandpapa calling up to Yugi's room. _I still can't believe that I finished the __Millenium Puzzle but ever since I finished it I've been feeling……_Yugi was thinking as he was doing his homework until he heard his grandfather call again for him to come to dinner. I'm coming grandpapa" said Yugi putting the puzzle down on the table. As Yugi was getting up from his seat the box that held the millennium puzzle fell revealing an extra piece of what looked like the millennium puzzle. Yugi started to get a confused look on his face since he had already had finished the millennium puzzle. Grandpapa keep calling Yugi so he decided to leave the extra piece of the puzzle alone until later. As Yugi walked out the room he turned the lights off not noticing the glow of the fallen millennium item. "Yugi what took you so long?" "I was missing around with the puzzle grandpapa. Its still hard to believe that I finished it" said Yugi with a big smile on his face. "I knew you could do it Yugi" said grandpapa starting to eat his food. "After Yugi finished dinner he went back up to his room quickly changing into his night clothes in the bathroom and slipped into bed. The next morning Yugi keep moving in bed has if someone was with him. He then kept feeling something that was warm and soft. "What a warm pillow said Yugi it feels so nice" said Yugi rubbing his head into it. He moved his arm around to pull the pillow closer when he felt something circled shaped that was like a cushion but what he didn't understand is why it had a little dot at the end. He slowly opened his eyes. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he said Jumping out of the bed. Lying next to him was a tan skinned girl with long black hair wearing only but seemed like a long white shirt. "There's a girl in my bed!" said Yugi with a surprise. Grandpapa soon ran into Yugi's room wondering what was going on. He stopped suddenly when he saw the women in Yugi's bed. "ahh Yugi is there something your not telling me boy. Has my grandson finally becoming a man?" said Yugi grandpapa with tears in his eyes. "ugh no grandpapa I just woke up and she was laying in my bed" "Yugi its ok you can tell me I was a young man once myself you know and here I thought my little grand……." "GRANDPAPA ITS NOT LIKE THAT" said Yugi in a loud tone of voice. The girl starting moving slowly around the bed has if she was looking for someone. "Please don't leave me" she said slowly talking in her sleep. "hmmm it looks like she is dreaming. Ahhhh grandpapa what should we do" said Yugi looking at grandpapa. "I don't know Yugi, you thinking of something. I know wake her up!" said grandpapa "Wow grandpapa… it that your best idea" said Yugi with a sarcastic face. "NO DON'T GO PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU" said the girl suddenly getting up from the bed. She looked up and saw Yugi with his grandfather. Her eyes were black almost like the color of darkness. Her hair long and straight going down her back. "What are you doing here?" she said looking at them. "ahhh this is our house" said Yugi "You're house?" "Where are you from?" "I…I don't know. The remember.." the girl said has she was having flash backs. All she could remember was being shut inside a room with a faint voice in the distance. "Are you ok?" said Yugi "Please can you help me remember?" said the girl looking at Yugi. "I'm sorry I don't know what you have to remember" said Yugi "I see" "Young lady I'm sure you'll remember when were you came from and until then you can stay with us if you would like" said Grandpapa with a smile on his face. "Thank you" said the girl with a faint smile. "Do you have a name?" "My name is Lana, at least that I can remember" she said with a sad look on her face. "Don't worry Lana we can help you" said Yugi with a smile on his face. "First we need to get washed up and get you some clean clothes" said Grandpapa walking over to her. "Thank you" Lana said slowly getting out of the bed. As she was getting out of the bed grandpa was looking at her body. _Oh my back in my younger days…._ Thought grandpa until Yugi hit him. "Grandpa I'll show her to the bathroom" said Yugi taking her hand. As Yugi was walking out with Lana grandpa could not help but looking at Lana's butt. "Oh Thank you gods hehehhe" said Grandpa walking out the door. _I wonder where she came from_ thought Yugi has he was seating in his room. As Yugi was se in sitting room he heard grandpa fighting downstairs with someone. "I'm sorry Mr. Kiba but I will not give up my blue-eyes white dragon" said grandpa "You'll regret those words" said Kaiba walking out the store. "Grandpa what was that all about?" "Noting Yugi do not worry yourself. Oh Yugi, I put some clothes out for Lana by the bathroom, please make sure to give them to her" "Sure thing grandpa" Yugi went out to knock on the bathroom but was surprised when he did not hear any water going. _She is done already _thought Yugi has he was standing by the door. "Lana are you ok?" "Yugi" said Lana opening the door. "You still haven't showered yet?" said Yugi "I do not know how to turn on the water. What is this thing?" "Uhh here I'll show you" said Yugi walking into the bathroom. "See these two knobs one is cold and the other is hot. You just turn them like this" said Yugi turning on the water. "Oh I see such a strange way to get water you don't pail?" "Uhhh not anymore" said Yugi with a smile. "Oh Lana here are some clothes for you, Grandpa left them for you they should fit you" said Yugi pointing to the clothes. "Thank you so much Yugi I hope one day I can repay you" said Lana with a smile. "Just your smile is enough" said Yugi with a faint blush. Yugi's face then turned red and he quickly walked out the door. "Oh my grandson is growing up hitting on girls already, hiding them in his room" said grandpa grabbing Yugi. "Grandpa let me go" said Yugi fighting off grandpa (Cut to shower) _How did I get here? I can't remember anything. I wonder if he is here somewhere but I don't even know who he is. At least Yugi is here to help me. I feel so lost _thought Lana has she was sitting in the shower. Slowly tears started to come down her face but they slowly started blending into the water. Lana then got out of the shower and dried herself off with a towel. She looked down at the clothes Yugi left for her and was surprised at the weird fashion of the clothing. "Grandpa who were you fighting with today?" said Yugi sitting down on the couch with grandpa. "Oh Yugi I told you not to worry about such things but if you must know it was Seto Kaiba. The current duel king of the world" said grandpa. "The duel king of the world, I beat it would awesome to duel him wouldn't it grandpa" said Yugi with an excited look on his face. As Yugi and grandpa were talking Lana came down the stairs dressed in an old summer dress. It was very colorful filled with different type of flowers on it. "Lana you look very pretty" "I knew that old summer dress would look good on you. Yugi's grandmother wore that dress often in summer. "Thank you for letting me wear it" said Lana "Oh no I'am late" said Yugi looking at the time. _I can't leave Lana alone with grandpa who knows what he'll try to do he may even ask to marry he. _thought Yugi looking at grandpa. "Lana, why don't you come with me to see my friends! I'm sure they would love to meet you" Before she give any respond Yugi took Lana's hand and pulled her along with him after the door. "Oh my grandson" said grandpa in tears as he watch Lana and Yugi walk out the door. Lana and Yugi started walking down the street when Lana noticed the sign duel monsters. "Yugi what is duel monsters?" "Oh Duel monsters is a popular card game almost everyone I know plays it!" said Yugi with excitement. "I know when we have time again I'll teach you how to play with grandpa" said Yugi with excitement. "Yugiiiiiii" Yugi heard from the distance. "Oh it's Anzu, come on Lana" said Yugi grabbing Lana's hand. "Hey everyone this is Lana!" said Yugi with a smile. "Hello" said Lana with a shy face. "So where did you come from?" said Jonouchi "Jonouchi don't be rude" said Anzu. "Sorry Lana, my name is Anzu" "Hi Anzu and you are?" said Lana looking at Honda. "My name is Honda I'm the tough man of the group" said Honda with a big smile on his face. "Shut up Honda your noting but a big dumby" said Jonouchi hitting Honda. "Hey well we better get back at the shop. Tonight were all making dinner" said Yugi. As everyone was walking to the shop Honda but couldn't help but look at Lana. It was very random to see tan skinned people in Dymo city so it made him wonder even more where she came from. "So she just appeared in your bed?" saud Anzu in disbelief. "Yes that's what happened. I still don't know why or where I came from" said Lana looking at Anzu. As they were getting closer to the shop they saw a limo with Seto Kaiba in it pass by. _Huh what is kaiba doing back here _thought Yugi has he was looking at the passing limo. As everyone was looking at the game shop in the distance they noticed that door was wide open and that grandpa was laying the ground. Yugi ran up to the game shop as fast as he could just find his grandpa laying on that ground. "Yugi Kaiba he…" said grandpa passing out. "Grandpa Grandpa" said Yugi. "It looks like he was beat up. Did Kaiba do this?" said Honda "Come on Yugi lets go make him pay said Jonouchi rising his fistin the air. "Anzu please take care of grandpa" said Yugi "Yugi…." Said Lana not knowing what to say. "Come on Honda, Jonouchi let go. Lana please come to I don't know what it is but I…." said Yugi looking at Lana. "Come on Yugi lets go" said Honda. Before Yugi could finish his thought Honda grab him and they all started running towards Kaiba crop. "Let us in" said Yugi to the guards. The guards did has Yugi said knowing that Yugi would be coming. When Yugi and his friend's walked into the dueling area they saw Kaiba standing at the platform with grandpa's blue eyes dragon. Just before their eyes he ripped it right in front of them. "hahahha now I have the only three blue eyes in the world" said Kaiba laughing. "Kaiba I can never forgive you for this" said Yugi "Then come duel me Yugi. Show me your real power not just your words" said Kaiba with a smile on his face. Yugi then walked up to the platform looking at Lana before he went up. "Go Yugi" said Honda and Jonouchi in unison. "Yugi be careful" said Lana looking at Yugi. As Yugi was going up the dueling area a serious look started forming on his face. Both Yugi and Kaiba shuffled their decks and started the duel. As Lana was watching she couldn't help but think she has seen this game before. She could tell that Yugi was having some trouble in the duel. Both Honda and Jonouchi were cheering on for Yugi but has Yugi was dueling she sense something coming from Yugi. "Face it Yugi you can't win this duel" said Kaiba laughing. "Is that so Kaiba, don't underestimate me" said Yugi but this time the voice was different. Lana knew that it was no long Yugi dueling. She couldn't help but look at Yugi. Honda and Jonouchi keep cheering. Yugi then glanced over to look at them when he saw Lana standing there. Both of their eyes met as if they could not turn away from each other. For a quick moment it seemed has those the two were the only ones in the room and there was no duel going on. _Who is he? _thought Lana has she was looking at him. _This girl why can't I turn away from her _thought the other Yugi he knew he wanted to focus on duel but his body was telling him different. From that moment on the lives of the other Yugi and Lana would never be the same….. 


	2. Chapter 2 Beginning of Love

Chapter 2

Beginning Of Love

"Yugi what's wrong with you? To afraid that I will beat you?" said Kaiba laughing.

The other Yugi then turned his attention back to the duel. The other Yugi knew he had the cards to beat Kaiba he placed one card down in defense mode and two trap cards.

"Hiding Yugi can't you do better then that? Never mind I will send my monster in to attack. Attack Blue eyes…."

"Not so fast Kaiba. Active trap card"

"What?" said Kaiba with shock on his face.

"This turn will end the game" said Yugi with such confidence. The trap card stoped Kaiba's Blue eyes white dragon and then Yugi activated his magic card allowing him to special summon any monster in the game. He had all cards he needed to summon one of the most powerful monsters in the game.

"Exodia attack" said Yugi with a smile on his face. The excitement of such a duel made his blood boil has he saw fear on kaiba's face. All three of Kaiba's Blue-eyes white dragons were destroyed in an instance and his life points to 0.

"Kaiba next time you duel at least present a challenge" said the other Yugi turning his back to Kaiba.

"Yeah Yugi" said Honda and Jououchi jumping around in a circle

_Wow those two are silly _thought Lana has she was looking at them.

After the other Yugi came down from the platform he turned back into the normal Yugi but Lana could get a chance to talk to him.

"Lana were you about to say something?" said Yugi

"You did great Yugi!" said Lana with a smile on her face.

"Thanks" said Yugi softly with a sad look on his face. A part of him knew that it wasn't him that won the duel but he was ashamed to tell the others. Jououchi and Honda ran over to Yugi cheering him over his victory of Kaiba. Kaiba could just stand there looking at the ground trying to get over his defeat. No one has every beaten him before let alone destroyed all three of his blue-eyes white dragons.

"Yugiiii" called Anzu has she was running over to the group. "I caught the last part of the duel Yugi you were amazing!" said Anzu.

"Thanks Anzu. Is grandpa ok?" said Yugi with a worried look on his face.

"He's fine, he's at home resting" said Anzu

Everyone kept cheering on Yugi has they were walking out of Kaiba group. After they got back they saw grandpa was fun sleeping on the couch. Yugi didn't want anyone to bother him so everyone else went home for the night.

"Good night Yugi. You were great today" said Honda walking away with Jououchi and Anzu. Everyone waved in the distance to Lana and Yugi has they were walking away.

Yugi and Lana walked up to there rooms when Lana noticed the sad look on Yugi's face. "Yugi wants wrong?" said Lana looking at Yugi.

"I'm sure you noticed it didn't you?" said Yugi looking away from her.

"The other Yugi" said Lana faintly

"Yeah, he always comes out when I duel or when something comes up that I can't handle. I've never ever talk to him and I don't even know how" said Yugi looking at lana with a worried look on his face.

"You haven't told the others?" said Lana looking at Yugi.

"No, I don't even know if they have noticed it or not. I've been worried about telling them. I wonder what they would think" said Yugi sadly.

"Yugi there your friends I'm sure they would understand. As for the other Yugi he doesn't sound evil if he is helping you. I know today I couldn't help but notice him like I have some soft of connection to him." Said Lana looking at Yugi.

"Connection? Maybe we can have a connection" said Yugi with a smile.

"Yugi…we should get sleep it has been a long day" said Lana with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks for listening to me. I agree with you though. Maybe one day I will get a chance to talk him one day and have the courage to tell the others" said Yugi with a smile. "Good night Lana" said Yugi walking out of Lana's room. He looked back at her and smiled before he walked out.

Lana smiled back at him before he closed the door. After Yugi left she Lana walked out the window and started to look at the moon.

_The other Yugi I wonder who he is. Then again I wish I remember who I was. Maybe he knows who I'm if I only I can get a chance to talk to him _she thought has she was looking out the window. She tried to not over think about the other Yugi so she decided to go to sleep. As she was dreaming she could see a room in front her with various symbols on the walls. As she kept looking at the room she knew that she did not want to go inside. She started walking away from the room when she turned around and saw someone behind her. She couldn't make out his face but he suddenly grabbed her arm and pushed her body into the room.

"Please don't leave me" she said has the door was closing she could faintly see the face of the man but he quickly turned away from the door.

"Why, why are you doing this to me?" she said has she was banging on the door.

Lana quickly woke up looking around the room trying to remember where she was.

"It was a dream" she said catching her breath. As she was getting out the bed she saw a faint image of what looked like Yugi standing in the door way. When he noticed that she was looking the image quickly walked away. She quickly got up and walked to the door but by the time she did he was gone. She opened the door slowly when she saw grandpa standing at the door.

"Grandpa what are you doing up?" said Lana looking at grandpa.

"Oh noting…uh you know just getting a late night glass of warm milk. These old bones need it ya know" said grandpa with a shady look on his face. Lana knew he was up to

No good but she brushed it off.

"I'm going back to sleep good night" she said walking back into the room.

_Damn I got caught I need to have a better lie next_ _time_ thought grandpa has she walked away.

_Was that the other Yugi watching me? _she thought has she drifted back into sleep.

Lana opened her eyes when she realized the sun was beating down on her. She decided to get out and bed when she saw that Yugi's room was empty. She walked down stairs when she saw grandpa sitting in the living room.

"Good morning" he said with a smile on his face.

"Good morning. Where is Yugi?"

"Oh he is at school"

"School? What is school?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Oh my well school is where kids go to learn as they get older" said grandpa.

"Oh I see like daily lessons"

"Uhh kind of"

"Hey I know what about I give you a daily lesson in duel monsters?" said grandpa with an excited look on his face.

"Ok!" said Lana with excitement. "I'll go wash up then come back" she said has she was walking up stairs. As she was walking into the bathroom she was trying to remember what Yugi said about knobs. After a while of trying to remember she turned the water on and decided to take a quick shower instead of a bath. After the shower she quickly changed clothes and ran down stairs. As she was looking around she saw that grandpa set up a whole game for them.

"Let's duel" said grandpa with a smile on his face.

After they both sat down grandpa went over the rules of the game explaining what each card was and how to tell the level of the monsters. He then got up and picked up a box with all kinds of cards in them.

"You can pick out any cards you want to make your deck" said grandpa

"Really thank you!" she said with excitement looking at the cards. She careful read each cards abilities before she made her finally selection.

"A dragon card user I see"

"I don't know I just like dragons I guess" she said looking at the cards.

"It's pretty common for duelist to prefer certain monster cards as long as you have a balanced deck that's what's most important. Now lets play" said grandpa shuffling his cards. Both players started to get serious looks on their faces. As the duel kept playing out grandpa found himself on the verge of losing until finally his life points went to zero.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. How did you beat me?" said grandpa with a shocked look on his face.

"We play again!" he said shuffling his cards.

"Uh ok"

As they were dueling the results were the same. Both of them keep dueling over and over until they heard the door open.

"Grandpa,Lana I'm home" said Yugi looking around for them. "Oh you guys are playing duel monsters have you guys just started?" said Yugi

"We've been playing all day" said Lana

"Wahhh all day!"

"She keeps beating me Yugi"

"You beat grandpa?" said Yugi with shock.

"I think about 50 times now" said Lana

"Well let's stop here for now. Oh Yugi have something to give you. A package came for you today" said grandpa getting up to get the package. Yugi took the package from grandpa and started opening it reveling to gloves. After Yugi took out the gloves a bright light started shinning filling up the room. Grandpa slowly started to feel weak like he was leaving his body. Lana started to fill the same thing but her arm started glowing when a tattoo of what looked like the Millenium eye appeared on her arm but it has what looked like a dragon in the middle of it. Her whole body started to glow protecting her from the light of the box. Yugi was feeling the same way but his millennium puzzle glowed protecting him from what was happening. The light from the box seen faded away but grandpa was lying on the ground lifeless.

"Yugi what just happened?" said Lana

"The light from the box I think it was trying to take our souls" said Yugi

"Grandpa he is not moving Yugi"

"Grandpa, Grandpa" said Yugi shaking his body. As Yugi was shaking his body the TV came on with Maximillion Pegasuson it.

"Hello Yugi boy" said Pegasus with a smile. "It would seem that your grandpa is gone"

"What did you do Pegasus?" said Yugi with a serious look on his face.

"If you would like to know Yugi come see me at duelist kingdom. The boat is leaving in 2 hours don't be late Yugi boy. Oh and also bring your friend along with you" said Pegasus laughing. The tv then flashed off leaving Lana and Yugi alone in the room.

"Lana we have to go to duelist kingdom" said Yugi with a serious look on his face.

"I understand Yugi but if were going to go when should leave soon the boat is leaving soon isn't?"

"We need to take grandpa to the hospital" said Yugi

"Alright"

As Lana and Yugi picked up grandpa the heard the door opened when they saw Honda, Jouocuhi and Anzu walk in.

"Yugi what happened?" said Anzu

"It was Pegasus I think he took grandpa's soul"

"Whaaaa what?" said Jouocuchi.

"I need to hurry and get grandpa to the hospital and then hurry to get on the boat to duelist kingdom"

"Yugi you got an invention to?" said Jouocuchi with surprise.

"I don't understand I'm not a well known duelist why would Pegasus send me one?" said Lana with a confused look on her face.

"I'm wondering the same thing its like he wants us to come" said Yugi

"Yugi we better hurry" said Anzu trying to pick up grandpa. Yugi and Lana quickly picked up their dueling gloves as Anzu and Honda were walking out the door. After the dropped grandpa at the hospital they quickly ran to the docks were the boat would be taking off from.

"We made it just in time" said Yugi catching his breath. They saw all the other duelist walking on to the boat. As the walked up the guards Lana, Yugi and Jououchi were ok to pass but Anzu and Honda had to stay behind.

"You guys go ahead without us" said Anzu

"But.." said Yugi

"You guys have to go don't worry about us" said Honda.

The three walked on to the boat leaving the others behind. The boat was filled with all types of people from different backgrounds.

"Wow I never knew that so many duelists were in Dymo city" said Yugi with surprise.

As they kept walking around the boat they felt the boat leaving the docks.

"I wonder how Anzu and Honda are doing?" said Lana with a worried look on her face.

"Hey guys were right here" said Anzu waving at Yugi.

"How did you guys get on the boat?"

"We have our ways" said Honda laughing.

"Let's find our rooms" said Yugi

"Hey honey nice butt" said a man coming up from behind Lana. As he was walking up behind her he kept trying to put his arm around her shoulder.

"Leave me alone" said Lana walking away from him.

"Hey honey if I want something I get it" he said blocking her path.

"Hey leave her alone" said Yugi getting in front of Lana.

"Get out my way loser he said pushing Yugi down"

"Now where was I ah yes so if I want something I get it….."

"Hey you" said the other Yugi standing behind the man.

"You want her right then why don't we play a game?" said the other Yugi with excitement in his voice.

"I'm listening" said the man looking at Yugi.

"If you win you can spend the whole night with her" said Yugi

"Hmm I also want the other girl has well" said the man with a smile on his face.

"What the hell?" said Anzu and Lana in unison. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Damn I wish I could get that deal" said Honda to himself. Both Anzu and Lana smacked Honda to the ground.

"Well what do you say?" said Yugi

"Agreed but if I lose?"

"I get all your star chips and you removed yourself from the boat" said the other Yugi with a smile.

"Fine"

As people started to notice that battle that was about to take place everyone crowed around the other Yugi and the man. As they were dueling everyone was cheering for the man over Yugi. Honda, Jououchi and Anzu were doing their normal cheer while Lana was observing the duel. She notice the whole time the other Yugi did not look at her once. As the duel kept going it looked like the man was about to when but Yugi used his ritual card to summon the dark magician which ended the game.

"How could I lose?" said the man getting up from the table. He went into punch the other Yugi but he dodged his attack and then pushed the table into the man. The man then fell to the ground unable to get up after the blow to his head.

"It seems like your fighting skills are like your dueling skills" said the other Yugi stepping on his face. As he was rubbing his shoes in his face the other Yugi picked up the guys arm taking all of his star chips. He then threw his hand back down to the ground and walked away.

"Lets go everyone" said the other Yugi walking away from the ground of duelists looking at the man on the ground. Everyone was in shock about what Yugi had done even Honda, Jououchi and Anzu couldn't believe that Yugi hit someone. Lana knew that wasn't the normal Yugi. She quickly ran up to the other Yugi hoping to talk to him.

"Who are you?" she said looking at him. He then turned around and started looking at her.

"I could ask the same of you" he said with a pissed off look on his face. Even though a part of him didn't want to talk to her he couldn't help but look at her.

"I…." but before he could finish Anzu ran up behind him.

"Yugi I can't believe you hit him" said Anzu with shock.

By the time Anzu asked the question the normal Yugi had already returned. "Yeah I guess it just came out of me" said Yugi with a faint smile.

"Maybe we should find out rooms and call it day" said Jououchi coming up from behind. Everyone agreed and decided to go look for there rooms.

"I think this is mine" said Lana looking at the number on the room. "Anzu you can stay with me if you would like" said Lana

"Thanks" said Anzu walking into the room.

"Well know since the women are settle us men can now do some women hunting" said Jououchi walking away.

"Hey wait for us" said Honda grabbing Yugi.

"Ugh men.." said Anzu rolling her eyes.

"Oh the room only has one bed you can have it if you would like" said Lana.

"No its ok I shouldn't even be here anyway"

Anzu started making her a bed on the floor using the extra sheets that were available in the room. "I'm going to go wash up before I go bed" said Anzu walking out the door.

It felt nice lying the bed Lana thought. She couldn't help but wondering why the other Yugi didn't want to talk or look at her today. She then rolled over in the bed when she saw the other Yugi's face looking straight at her.

"ahhhhhhhhh" she said jumping out the bed.

"So it was you yesterday night" she said looking at the other Yugi.

"I don't know what it is but I don't understand how you can see me in this form"

"I don't know either. I was hoping you could tell me about myself"

"I don't even know who I'am" he said with a sad voice.

"It seems we both don't know…Why did you come to talk to me?"

"I just feel like there is something different about you I guess…"

"You should talk to Yugi he may be able to help you" said Lana with a smile.

"Maybe, ever since you appeared I can't get you out my mind" said Yugi looking away from her.

"I….feel the same way…." She said in a faint voice.

"I better go. I'll take your suggestion and talk to Yugi" said the other Yugi fading away.

"Wait…"

"Who are you talking to?" said Anzu walking back into the room.

"Oh noting"

"Ah it's going to be nice to finally get some sleep. Hey Lana have you noticed something strange about Yugi"

"Like what?"

"It's like he becomes a different person sometimes I'm sure of it. Like today that wasn't him. Ah well whoever he is he is so sexy don't you think?" said Anzu.

"Yeah he is" said Lana with a smile has she was thinking about the other Yugi.

"We better get some sleep" said Anzu closing her eyes. Both girls feel asleep quickly has they were thinking about the other Yugi.

"Jououchi its your flat we got kicked out the bar. You always have the worst lines with women" said Honda

"Oh please like yours are any better" said Jououchi trying to sleep.

"Come on guys you knew those girls wouldn't go for you anyway" said Yugi laughing.

"Just go to sleep" said Jououchi and Honda throwing pillows at Yugi.

Yugi feel asleep quickly thinking about grandpa and whether he would be ok. As Yugi was falling into deeper sleep he found himself in a strange area. "Where I'am? It's like a maze in here" he said as he walking around.

"Yugi"

"Huh you're the other me. So its true there is other person inside me" said Yugi with shock.

"Yeah, I've been helping you with duels"

"I know without you I don't even know if I would have even be able to avenge grandpa"

"Well with the both of us it shouldn't be any problems getting you're grandfather back" said the other Yugi with a smile.

"You'll keep dueling with me?"

"We're partners right?" said the other Yugi with a smile.

"Yeah" said Yugi with a smile.

Both of the Yugi's were happy that they were finally aware of each other.

"What's your name?"

"I don't have a name"

"Huh so your like Lana"

"It would seem we both don't remember who we are"

"Yeah..but I'll help you. We can find out who you are together" said Yugi with a smile.

The other Yugi smiled at Yugi in relief.

"Yugi you should get some sleep" said the other Yugi

"Yeah tomorrow we land in duelist's kingdom. Well good night other me" said Yugi with a smile.

_It would seem she was right about you _thought the other Yugi has he was walking away into the darkness.

The next morning everyone meet up on the deck getting ready to land.

"Wow so this is duelist kingdom" said Jouochi.

Everyone looked in amazement has they walked down the ramp onto the island.

"Get out of my way girl" said a man bumping into Lana. "Women shouldn't be dueling anyway" he said laughing at her.

"Hey you…" said Jououchi

"Don't worry Jououchi I'll take care of this" said Lana stepping in front of the man.

"If you're so sure a woman can't duel then duel me now" she said walking over to the nearby platform.

"Oh you want to duel with me its my pleasure" he said walking over to the other platform.

"Wow Lana is going to duel" said Yugi in excitement.

The other Yugi couldn't help but watch the duel about to start between Lana and the random duelist.

"Alright draw" both duelist said.

Let the duel begin….


	3. Chapter 3 A Duelist Is Born

Atemu X OC Seto X OC Anzu X Yugi

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh just the OC. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

A Duelist is born

"I'll play two cards faced down and one card in defense mode" said Lana placing her cards down. Both players had 4,000 life points to begin with it.

"Already on a rocky start aren't you" said the man with a smile on his face placing his cards on the field. He put one card face down and one monster in attack mode. "Darkfire Soldier attack her skull red bird". Darkfire Soldier had 1700 atk points while Skull red bird only had 1550 attack points.

"It would seem that you're already monster" he said with a smile on his face.

"Hang in there!" yelled Honda and Jououchi. Anzu and Yugi just watched hoping that Lana would be ok while the other Yugi was just observing the duel.

"Just because you destroyed one monster of mine doesn't mean you have won. I would watch your words careful if I were you" said Lana with a smile. Both duelists were not going to give up anytime soon. As Lana was drawing two more cards a spark went across her face the man could not deny.

"No matter what card you draw I will beat you" he said with a slight worry in his voice.

"I place other card face down and play Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress in attack mode, your turn"

"This duel will be so easy I don't even have to bother placing down any more cards Darkfire soldier attack her Wing Dragon" he said pointing to the Winged Dragon.

"Come on Lana" said Jououchi with a serious look on his face. Everyone else couldn't help but worried what was going to happen in the duel.

"I active the trap card Sakuretsu Armor" said Lana flipping over the card with a smile on her face.

"What?"

"It destroys your monster. Say bye-bye" said Lana with a smile on her face. "And now I believe that leaves you wide open for an attack doesn't it? Winged Dragon attack his life points directly"

"Damn you"

Both Yugi and the other Yugi couldn't help but smile at Lana's abilities.

"Wow she got in a direct attack already" said Yugi with a smile.

"In addition to attacking you I will also play thunder dragon in attack mode and then use palmerization to fuse them together creating twin-headed thunder dragon" she said with a smile on her face. Twin headed thunder dragon has 2800 atk points. "Also it would seem that your wide open and the remaining life points you have are that of my monster" she said with a smile.

Everyone was shocked by Lana's ability to get a powerful monster out so quickly considering she just learned how to play duel monsters.

"Alright finish him off" said Jououchi.

"Alright go twin-head thunder dragon finish him"

"Not so fast there. I active spell-binding circle" he said with a smile. "It would seem you forgot about my faced down card and know your monster can't attack as long as this card remains on the field. Now it's my turn" he said drawing his cards. "I place Rogue doll in attack mode and Gaint soldier of stone in defense mode" he said.

"Now rogue doll attack her life points"

"Ugh" she said has she took the direct attack.

"Now it would seem were close in life points" he said laughing

"It's my turn" she said drawing her cards. "Alright now I'll finish this duel. I active Mystical Space Typhonn to destroy spell binding circle"

"What?"

"I'm not done yet. I'll play Element Dragon in attack mode and then use soul exchange to use your Gaint soldier of stone in place of my twin-head thunder dragon to special summon Ryu-Ran (atk 2200). Now Ryu-Ran destroy his Rouge Doll"

"What this can't be happening. I can't lose to a girl"

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean anything. Your going to lose because you were to confident in your abilities. Now twin headed thunder dragon attack him directly"

"I can't believe it how to did I lose?"

"Yay! She won!" said Honda

Both duelists came down from the platform and the man handed over his star chips. After that he walked away without saying a word.

"Yeah you better walk away" said Jououchi with a smile.

_It would seem she also is a duelists has well _thought the Yugi with excitement_. _

"You did great Lana" said Yugi with a smile.

"Thank"

"How did you learn so quickly?" said Anzu

"I guess you could say grandpa taught me"

"Hmmm I didn't know you knew your cards well like you've been using them for awhile" said Honda.

"ahhh who cares she won that's what counts" said Jououchi.

"Now you have 5 star chips" said Anzu with a smile.

Lana could see the other Yugi has he was standing next to the others; he give her smile and she could tell how he was impressed by her abilities.

"Well we better get going" said Jououchi has he was walking away from the others.

As Lana was walking she couldn't help but wonder about what Honda said.

_Does Pegasus know something about me that I don't? I have to get into that castle and talk to him. _

"Lana you ok?" said Yugi

"Yugi I'm fine" she said with a faint smile.

Yugi knew something was bothering her but he didn't want to make her worry. He wanted to take her hand but he wasn't sure how she would respond to him. He felt the best in could do for her is walk beside her.

"Hey Yugi lets catch up with everyone" she said walking ahead of him.

"Hey wait for me" he said running after her.

"Hey guys I heard that this island is filled with traps" said Jououchi looking at everyone with a creepy look.

"Traps come on Jououchi why would Pegasus put traps on the lsland?" said Auzu

"Maybe to send duelists to their doom" said Lana laughing.

Everyone started to look at her with a creepy face like she knew something.

"What do you mean doom?" said everyone.

"Relax I was just kidd……" but before she could finish a trap door opened up below her and Jououchi making them disappear instantly before everyone's eyes.

"Lana, Jououchi" yelled Yugi into the trap door holes.

"How ironic" said Honda

"Honda this is serious" said Anzu yelling at him.

"Lana, Jououchi" yelled Yugi again hoping to get a response but he didn't hear anything.

As Yugi was looking in the hole he could feel the other Yug's presence looking at it with him. "Lana" said the other Yugi looking into the trap door hole. Yugi was surprised when he heard him say her name.

"I'm sure she'll be ok. She is with Jououchi after all" said Yugi to the other Yugi.

"That's only if they land in the same place" said the other Yugi with a worried look on his face. As much has Yugi hated to think about it the other Yugi was right. Even though he was worried about Jououchi and Lana he kept wondering why the other Yugi was so worried about her.

"Don't worry Yugi. I'm they'll be ok" said Anzu putting her hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"The best thing we can do right now is keep going and hope we can find them" said Honda.

"Yeah" said Yugi walking away from the holes.

Lana slowly started to open her eyes when she found a sleeping Jououchi lying on top of her. He's head was right on her breast and his hand up her skirt.

"Jououchi get off of me" said screamed pushing him off her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" said Jououchi walking up.

"Where are we?" said Lana looking around. All she could see was trees all around her and no sign of any people.

"It's hard to tell where you are in this island its noting but trees" said Jououchi looking confused.

"We better start looking for the others" said Lana

"Yeah maybe then we can find where we are" said Jououchi

"This time I'll beat you Yugi" said Kaiba has he was driving his airplane towards duelists kingdom.

Kaiba couldn't help but think about how Yugi defeated him and his blue-eyes white dragon and he was this time to beat him. As he came up towards duelist's kingdom he landed his plane in an open area around the trees so no one could detect him coming in. He grabbed his suitcase and then walked towards the trees.

"There is no one around for miles. Maybe we've been sent to an area of the kingdom that no one has explored yet. Its almost has if we have been transported across the island but why" said Lana

"No idea maybe Pegasus thought we were the best duelist and have a surprise for us.

"ahh yeah Jououchi" she said not trying to make Jououchi feel bad.

As they keep walking they started to hear a noise coming from the trees in front of them.

"Finally some people" said Jououchi walking up to the tress.

As Jououchi was walking up to the trees out came Kaiba with a disappointed look on his face.

"And here I thought if I heard your voice then Yugi must be with you has well but it looks like I just find a loser" said Kaiba laughing at Jououchi.

"What do you mean a loser? I believe you're the loser and your three little blue eyes" said Jououchi laughing at Kaiba. As Jououchi was laughing at Kaiba kaiba walked up to Jououchi and picked him up by his shirt.

"How dare you?" said Kaiba punching Jououchi in the stomach.

"Kaiba stop" said Lana but Kaiba just ignored her. Jououchi then fell to the ground holding his stomach in pain. "Don't talk to me dog" said Kaiba starting to walk away. Jououchi then got up from the ground and tried to punch Kaiba from behind but Kaiba dodged the attack and did an upper cut on Jououchi casuing Jououchi to fall to the ground hitting his head on a rock.

"Jououchi" said Lana running over to Jououchi. "Jououchi Jououchi" she said shaking his body but there was no response. She knew that he was still alive since she could see his chest moving. _He's still breathing _she thought has she was looking at him.

"How dare you! What is your problem?" said Lana looking at Seto.

"He is just a dog I don't have time to worry about him" he said turning away from her.

"You're the dog. No wonder Yugi beat you" said Lana

Kaiba then walked over to her and grabbed her arm pulling her up from the ground.

"You don't know anything about me?" he said holding her arm tighter. "I'm the richest man in Dymo city I can do whatever I want"

"If you want me to be afraid of you I'm not going to" she said holding her ground. Both of them looked at each other right in the eyes. He then pushed her away from him almost knocking her into a tree.

"I don't have time to deal with you" he said walking away from her.

"No true duelist would act the way you do" she said trying to catch her breath.

Kaiba then turned back around and looked her right in the eyes. She could see the anger in his eyes but still she was not afraid of him.

"No women has every stood up to me before. What's your name?"

"It's Lana"

"You amaze me, I could kill you right now if I wanted but I like you. Beside I want to be able to see me defeat Yugi" he said with a smile. "This island is full of traps that Pegasus set up and it's also hard to navigate. I looked at the island's map system so I know where everything is, if you want you can come with me or just keep getting yourself lost"

Lana then walked over to Joey's body and tried to pick him up all by herself but she was still weak from almost getting knocked into a tree.

"I said I would take you not that loser" Kaiba said as she putting Joey's body down.

"Then I'll stay with Joey" said

"Why would you stay with a loser?" he said looking at her with disgust.

"He is my friend or at least he is Yugi's friend so I will stay with him. I guess if you had any friends you would understand but then again I don't even know what true friendship is" she said looking at Joey's body.

"You sound like you don't even know who you are" he said looking at her with a confused look.

"I don't" she said ripping off a piece of her sleeve to wipe the blood off of Joey's face.

Kaiba couldn't help but wonder more about her and why she felt like she doesn't know herself. In a way he felt like he could relate to her. Being brought up in selfish business filled world he never had time for friends or let alone understanding himself.

"I don't have time for this" he said walking away trying not to think about his past. All he wanted to think about was defeating Yugi. A part of him felt bad for leaving her there but he had a goal and no one would make him forget it.

As she watched Kaiba walk away she kept cleaning off the blood that Joey had on his arms and face.

_Joey _she thought sadly as she was cleaning off his face. She didn't know much about this world or about herself but she knew she had to help Joey. She kept thinking is this is what friendship is about standing up for a friend. She moved Joey's body to a comfortable position hoping it would help him sleep better. All she could do was stay with Joey in hopes that he would wake up.

"Even I call for help I doubt anyone would come and if I leave him someone would come steal his cards and star chips" she said with a sad voice. As she was sitting next to Joey she watched as the day became night. Slowly the sounds of the birds started to fade off in the distance making it clear that night fall was coming.

"I wish you were here with him" she sad in a sad voice. It felt strange being away from the other Yugi but no matter how much she missed him she knew he wouldn't appear.

"Ahhhh it's so dark out here" said Honda

"I wonder how Jououchi and Lana are doing" said Anzu with a sad voice. Yugi couldn't even say a word because he knew out of everyone he and the other Yugi were worried the most. As they kept walking they saw a man waiting on top of the platform.

"Hey stop right there" said two man jumping in front of Yugi. "You're the guy that beat Seto Kaiba hey Keith do you want to duel this guy?" said the guy looking at Keith who was standing on the platform.

"Hahha of course if I bet him then I'll be known has a better duelist then Seto Kaiba"

"You can't force people to duel you" said Anzu.

"Get out of my face" said one of the men getting in front of Anzu. The other man walked in front in Honda making sure that Honda couldn't run away. Anzu tried to run to Yugi but the man grabbed Anzu so she wouldn't be able to move.

Honda then tried to attack the man in front of him but the man dodged Honda's attack. He then punched Honda in the face causing Honda to fall on the ground.

"It looks like you have no choice but to duel me Yugi if you want your friends to live" said Keith with a smile.

Yugi knew that he wouldn't be able to focus on the duel but he had no choice he knew he had to play. Even the other Yugi knew that he wouldn't be able to focus not knowing how Lana was doing. As Yugi was going up the platform he couldn't help but worry about the duel. He wasn't sure if they would be able to win with the concentration thinking about Lana. Even though they are worried about her they also had to help there friends out as well.

"Hahahha soon I'll be known had a better duelist then Kaiba" said Keith laughing

The other Yugi just glared at Keith and knew that he wanted to finish this duel as quick as he could so he could find Lana and Jououchi.

Well that's were it ends what will the other Yugi do?


End file.
